


My Beautiful Sooyeon

by Sammy_Thekitten



Category: K-pop, 花郞 | 화랑 | Hwarang (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Thekitten/pseuds/Sammy_Thekitten
Summary: Sooyeon And Banryu Wanna Tell There Family about Them Dating But They Are Scared Of What The Reactions Will Be
Relationships: Kim Ahro & Kim Sooho, Kim Sooyeon/Park Banryu, Kim Yeowool/Seok Hansung
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"I dont Know What To Say To Them! "BanRyu Said He Looked Scared But Sooyeon Was Pretty Confident About This She Was Always Wanting Her Family To Know About This She Thinks Sooho Might Know There In A Relationship Already But She Also Hoped That She Doesn't Get Hurt Or Banryu Because She Loves Him And He Loves Her Back "Banryu Stop Getting Stressed Out If Are Parents Disagree We Could Run Away Together" She Said Smiling  
He Smiled As Well " Dont Be Worried For Me Im Worried For You What If Something's Happens What If A crazy Person That Liked Me Attacks You And Tries To Hurt You"He Said Worried " Banryu That Will Never Happen" She Said Laughing " I will tell My Father Tonight And You Tell Yours Im Tired Of Having To Hide Its Strange We Cant Hide It Forever "Your Right Sooyeon Im Overreacting About This We Will Tell Them Tonight" 

AT NIGHT

"Father"Ban Ryu Said Park YoungShil Looked Up " Yes" He Said  
"May We Speak Alone?" He Asked Nervously "Sure" He Replied  
Walking With Him Outside "What Did You wanna Say" He Said "Father In In Love With Sooyeon" He Replied Park YoungShil Was Shocked He His Son Was Inlove With His Rival He Slapped Banryu "Never I Will Never Allow This!" He said "Well Too Bad You Cant Control Me Never Will You Either!" He Screamed At YoungShil Before Walking Away To Sooyeons House

"Father"Sooyeon Said Her Father Seup Looked Up Confused "Yes Sooyeon" He Said "Father Im Inlove With Banryu" She Said she Looked Down Her Father Was Shocked But He Smiled "Go Do What You Want Your A Adult You Dont Need To Tell Me"He Said  
" But His Father Is Your-"She Said " Oh Well"He Said " Go See Him And Tell Him"He Said Smiling " Thank You Father Your The Best" Sooyeon Said Before Running Out To Tell Banryu.


	2. Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just ahro and sooho telling bad jokes to each other

'Ahro what did the cow say to the lion'  
'what'  
'moooooooooar'  
and then after that sooho was found dead cause of death telling a bad joke


End file.
